


Claustrophobia

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Allison wakes up in pure, all-encompassing darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> for a prompt meme on tumblr, where the challenge was to write a short drabble based on song lyrics. this is based on the following lyrics from [Atom to Adam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbOSSiBEZD4) by Otep:
> 
> _Inside this broken body_  
>  _My soul is cold and throbbing_
> 
> also inspired by Kill Bill 2.

Allison wakes up in pure, all-encompassing darkness. 

Her first breath slams into her lungs like a spike. The second is only marginally less painful, but with each that follows, her lungs hurt less and her general awareness grows. As she combs through her fog shrouded memory, she explores her surroundings with stiff fingers and aching legs. She only has to move a few inches on either side before she comes up against a wooden barrier. When she raises her hand above her, the same thing happens.

Even without her sight to confirm, she knows that she's in a coffin. 

Which makes sense, since her last memory is of staring up at Scott's weeping face while her vision slowly blacked out and, eventually, darkened completely. 

She knows that if she thinks about the situation for too long, if she even tries to interrogate the fact that somehow, she's _alive_ , claustrophobia and panic are going to sit in and snatch her ability to regulate her breathing, which will, in turn, snatch what little oxygen surely remains in the coffin. Even acknowledging the thought makes her chest tighten, and her already-cold body temperature plummets. 

Before it can go any further, before she can start shivering or screaming, she turns off that part of her brain. She's been in similar situations before, as part of her hunter training. If she could make out of those, she can make it out of this. 

She extends her fingers out into a straight line, touches them to the roof of the coffin, curls them into her palm, and slams her fist into the wood. Pain goes shooting through her knuckles and into her wrist, but she bites her lip and repeats the action again. 

This time, something creaks faintly. 

Progress. 

By the fifth punch, there's blood running down her knuckles and thin, needle like shards of wood stuck into her skin. 

She ignores both. The pain is temporary, and she'll be damned if she's been brought back to life only to die again six feet under the ground. 

So she clenches her teeth and punches again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
